


A heart-to-heart

by GonewithFantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book Dandelion, Canon Compliant, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Understanding, mentions of chaos and the wild hunt, original book characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Geralt, Dandelion and Yennefer are on a quest to find another Djinn to undo Geralt's wish when Yennefer and Dandelion have a little heart-to-heart about their differences. I've only read the three books with the short stories yet, but I still tried to capture how they see each other. It helps if you've read the short story "The Bounds of Reason" (the one with the dragon hunt published in Sword of Destiny) to understand my story.I felt like after all of my Geraskier stories, I owed this one to Yennefer. ^^
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Their quest of finding another Djinn had lead them onto a mountain trail in the wilderness and things weren't made any easier by the fact that it was the middle of winter, snow falling in thick white flakes and an ice-cold wind blowing relentlessly in their faces.

Yennefer and Dandelion were both shivering, one in silence, the other complaining loudly.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again in the middle of winter?" Dandelion exclaimed, pulling his coat tighter. "I mean, not that I'm not looking forward to undo that godforsaken wish and have you leave us alone, but... ," he added, the last bit clearly directed at Yennefer.

"No one asked you to come along, bard!" Yennefer hissed.

Dandelion muttered something indistinguishable in return and the three of them continued walking in silence.

Finally, they passed a small cave that was a little shielded from the wind and decided to stop there and settle in for the night. They dropped their belongings on the floor and headed out to gather some firewood.

When they returned, Geralt turned to leave the cave again, announcing: "Alright, I'm gonna go see if I can find us something for dinner."

"Great, leave me alone with the evil sorceress," Dandelion sighed dramatically, "...umm, deer would be nice."

"Again, absolutely no one asked you to be here, you stupid wastrel!" Yennefer spat.

"I'll see what I can do," the witcher replied, as usually ignoring their quarrels. "You think you'll manage for one hour without me without killing each other?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who can turn one's insides out with one flick of their wrist," Dandelion exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"At least, with your insides out you wouldn't talk as much," Yennefer snarled.

"Great, I'll take that as a 'yes'," Geralt shrugged and headed out for the hunt.

Dandelion attempted to start a fire by rubbing two of their gathered sticks together but his hands were too cold to get it done properly. With a snap of Yennefer's fingers, the fire came to life and the bard quickly pulled his hands away. "Ooo-kay!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't have killed you to give me a warning, would it now? Gods, I'm _so_ looking forward to this curse being lifted."

Yennefer was combing snowflakes out of her hair. She didn't look at the bard as she replied softly: "It's not a curse, it was a wish."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna be so glad once it'll be undone and Geralt won't be drawn to you anymore," Dandelion repeated.

"You do know it was Geralt's wish, right? You make it sound like it was mine. And maybe, we'll still be drawn to each other, once it's undone," the sorceress retorted.

"But you made Geralt wish for it, you lured him in with...this," Dandelion generally waved his hand at Yennefer.

"What, you think Geralt falling for me and uttering a wish that binds us together without allowing me to find out how I truly feel about him is _my_ fault?!" Yennefer was at a loss of words. 

Dandelion shrugged and replied: "Well, of course, how could he resist this enticing appearance of yours?" He eyed the sorceress, her black hair contrasting against the white snow, her slender form with curves at all the right places, her piercing violet eyes that were currently cast to the ground. He thought about how she would always be that way, no matter how many decades would pass...or centuries. 

Yennefer lifted her eyes to meet Dandelion's. The poet suppressed a shiver that wasn't due to the cold. As most of the times, he wore his heart on his sleeve: "What I will never understand though, is how Geralt can look into these eyes of yours and not see that they're fake, simply an illusion to draw people in. He's usually so good with recognizing all sorts of illusions, much better than me. I wonder why I can see this one so easily and he can't."

His tone wasn't even spiteful, to him, it was merely a fact he was stating.

Yennefer tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Dandelion...you don't even see me as a human, do you?" Her tone wasn't spiteful either, instead it mirrored Dandelion's.

"Well..." the bard started, but immediately trailed of, apparently not even caring (or ready) to either confirm or deny it, because he'd never pondered the question before.

Yennefer continued: "Look, if you would see a woman, bound with ropes, jacket torn open so that she'd be exposed, threatened with being raped once her assailants would return, what would you do if you couldn't free her?"

"That's a strange sort of question...I would probably give her my doublet to cover herself, why?" Dandelion was oblivious.

"And if you were bound, too, sitting next to her, what would you do then?"

"Umm, comfort her? Not stare? _...Oh!_ " It finally dawned on the poet. That time they had set out on a dragon hunt (or rather been protecting it, as it had turned out). 

However, he quickly recovered and babbled: "That...that was different. I was angry with you because instead of attacking our common enemies, you attacked Geralt, leading to all of us being rendered incapable of fighting. Besides, you weren't some shy lass intimidated by a man's glances. And... ," Dandelion seemed to have briefly lost his train of thought, but then he recovered it. "Yes, these men were planning on having their fun with you, but they were also planning on killing Geralt and me."

Yennefer slowly shook her head. "And what do you think they would have done with me after 'having their fun', as you put it?"

The poet quickly kept speaking, almost as if to avoid thinking about the sorceress' words. "I knew that, once your hands wouldn't have been bound anymore, you could've turned all of them into toads or...worse. And you knew that, too, come one, you can't compare yourself to some helpess lass..." His voice trailed off and he looked at Yennefer like he was hoping to get some kind of confirmation. But the beautiful sorceress stayed silent, staring into the fire.

Dandelion hugged his armes around his knees, tilted his head and looked into the fire as well. There was a long silence between them.

Then Dandelion spoke again, but it seemed like the eloquent poet had trouble finding his words. He let his gaze travel up and down Yennefer's body and asked: "Why? Why, if not to lure in...?"

The sorceress sighed. "In my previous life...I wasn't looking like an average human. I was, well, let's just say people didn't see me as a human then, either." Dandelion felt the urge to look away.

"I swore to myself, I would never let it be like that again. So I became powerful...beautiful... ," she gulped, "and cruel, when necessary. And I paid. For all of it. I'm still paying and will be forever."

Dandelion had taken off his hat and was playing around with the egret's feather.

Yennefer continued speaking: "For a moment there, I thought I had found happiness with Geralt. But then he left me and I left him, and we made up, only to allow the pattern to repeat itself time and time again in an endless loop. I don't know what I want. I don't know if this means that the wish is binding us while both of us would be happier apart. I never had the chance to find that out before the wish was made."

Dandelion looked up from his hat. "Are you angry with Geralt for uttering that wish?"

"Yes and no," the sorceress replied. "I'm angry that it has brought us this much trouble and heartache, and it was so stupid to use the wish like that in first place, but with Geralt? No, I'm not angry with him. He couldn't have known."

"Yeah, because all he saw was a beautiful sorceress who smelled of lilac and gooseberries - and our dear witcher fell in love head over heels." Dandelion smiled. It was a warm smile, the very first one Yennefer had ever seen on his lips that was directed at her.

She met the poet's eyes and returned his smile. "That is the reason why I want to undo the wish. To see whether we will still have feelings for each other without that twisted djinn magic. Maybe things will be better. But even if it turns out that we are not meant for each other, it won't be worse. Because then we'll both know and can move on."

The warm smile was still lingering on Dandelion's lips as he proclaimed: "I do hope things will turn out well for you – for both of you."

"Aren't you afraid I might steal your muse?" Yennefer asked and there was the faintest hint of a wink in her eyes.

At that, the poet was truly surprised. "No, of course not! Geralt will always be on the path for most of the time, no matter how things will work out between you two. All three of us know that. And even if he won't end up being with you, he would sometimes be in between the sheets of some other sorceress – he seems to have a knack for that, you know? And who am I to judge?" He grinned suggestively.

Yennefer raised her eyebrows, then she nodded and smirked as well: "Very true."

Without realizing, they had huddled closer together around the fire, both facing the white curtain of falling snow outside of the cave. Lilac and gooseberries were mixing with lavender.

Suddenly a rush of cold wind blew inside the cave, messing up both their hair. "Rauhnächte," Yennefer murmured. Dandelion looked at her for some kind of explanation.

"The twelve darkest nights around the winter solstice," the sorceress elaborated. "The time of the wild hunt passing through the land, destroying every soul unfortunate enough to cross their path...ghost, demons, spirits..." She looked worried if not even scared.

"But...I don't understand, why are you worried? You control chaos!" Dandelion exclaimed.

Yennefer shook her had, faintly smiling because the poet was obviously believing her to be almighty. "I don't control chaos. Nobody does, chaos controls itself. I merely tug at the threads of fate, sometimes causing them to be woven in a slightly different way."

"You could kill me or that whole village down at the foot of this mountain with a flick of your fingers, I wouldn't exactly call that a mere tug!" Dandelion threw in.

"Not for you, maybe, but for the wild hunt it is," Yennefer replied.

The poet drew in a long breath. "Well then, let's hope we'll never be one of these unfortunate souls who cross their path."

"Yes, let's hope so," the sorceress whispered softly.

There was silence between them again, each one caught up in their own thoughts.

Again, it was Dandelion breaking the silence, knowing that Geralt would return soon. "Yennefer?" It was the first time he was calling her by her name.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for not seeing you as a person. ... Thank you for saving my life, even though you did it for Geralt. ...And, umm, sorry for staring when I shouldn't have."

"Oh my, I'm not some helpless lass, you ridiculous poet!" the sorceress snorted and just at that moment, Geralt entered the cave, carrying some meat, already prepared to be thrown into the pot. He glanced at them. "Well, I see you managed not to kill each other, even if barely so. Now hush, we have some dinner to cook."

It was the most peaceful dinner Geralt had ever experienced with the both of them at his side.  _Apparently, they must have run out of insults_ , he thought and shrugged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this probably won't get as much response as my other stories (the ones with all the good things like slash, smut and omega Jaskier ^^)...but I went ahead and wrote it anyways.  
> I owe an especially huge thank you to everyone who read this! <3 Comments and kudos make me happy, but again, I don't expect much :D  
> And as always: Be gentle, no native speaker at work here... xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bathtub scene Dandelion is referring to in this chapter is the one from the dragon hunt short story (where Geralt had that strange not-quite-a-foursome but 2 pairs of people having sex in one bathtub experience). So this is not the netflix/Jaskier/chamomile bathtub scene!!! That would be really strange :D

After eating dinner, they all felt a little warmer and soon, they soon slipped into their bedrolls. Yennefer was lying next to Geralt, lining herself up against him, and Dandelion had settled in at the other side of the fire.

Dandelion closed his eyes, listening to the crackling of the fire. Suddenly, the silence was disturbed by...well, it couldn't even have been called a moan, it was just a hitched breath. After a moment, it happened again, and the poet could hear the change in both Geralt's and Yennefer's breathing. He opened his eyes and peered around the fire.

Geralt's hand was in Yennefer's bedroll and they were sharing a gentle yet passionate kiss, full of longing but still obviously holding back.

This was the first night the witcher and the sorceress were spending together in weeks. And, depending on how things would play out tomorrow, it might very well be their last one with the wish binding them together. Dandelion sighed. He enjoyed the warmth of the fire for one last moment, the he wriggled out of his bedroll, got up and grabbed his lute. Geralt and Yennefer instantly stopped kissing, staring up at him like they had been caught doing something forbidden. It was almost adorable.

"Alright, it's terribly cold outside, I give you three songs, so make it quick," and with that, the poet headed outside.

"Dandelion... ," Geralt started, but Yennefer gave him a gentle nudge. "Thank you," she whispered.

The bard played through his three songs, shivering and cursing himself for making this offer, since his fingers were instantly hurting and getting stiff after the first few strummings of his lute. Yet he knew he'd make it again.

When he returned, Geralt and Yennefer were snuggled up in the same bedroll, their clothes scattered around them. Dandelion immediately warmed his hurting hands at the fire, muttering: "Next time, I'll just cover my ears..."

"You know it doesn't work for me like that," Geralt replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? I remember a certain time in a wooden bathtub with a stranger next to you when you had no problem doing it whatsoever... ," Dandelion wriggled his eyebrows, shooting him a meaningful look.

"Wait, how do _you_ even know about this?! ...whatever, this was different, the circumstances... ," Geralt's voice trailed off.

"Gods, you're complicated, witcher," Dandelion mocked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, we can't all be as simple as you are," Geralt yawned.

The poet laughed. Usually, he wouldn't have let that slide, but he was tired, so he simply shrugged and answered: "Good night, Geralt" and slipped into his bedroll. He was still shivering, so he called: "Hey sorceress, you don't happen to have a spell up your sleeve that was made for freezing bards who just wanted to give you some privacy?"

"Indeed I do," Yennefer replied from across the fire. However, nothing was happening because she was fearing she might startle the poet.

"Umm, that wasn't a rhetorical question, you know?" Dandelion declared impatiently.

Yennefer exchanged a glance with Geralt. Then they both shrugged and Yennefer moved one hand through the air, mumbling some quick words under her breath.

To Dandelion it felt like warm, thick honey was running all over his skin, embracing him in a blissful warmth. He sighed, completely trusting Yennefer's magic.

"Better now?" the sorceress inquired, not because she didn't have faith in her own spell but because she wanted to make sure she hadn't scared the poet. "Marvelous!" he replied, voice already sleepy and slurred.

Yennefer rested her head against Geralt's chest. All three of them were relaxed and comfortable and fell asleep rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this when publishing the first chapter, but there's a song on youtube called "All The Magic" by Karliene which captures Yennefer perfectly. It was part of what inspired me to write this fic. :)
> 
> Again, a huuuuge thank you to everyone reading this, I know that the Yennefer/no slash theme isn't gonna earn me a lot of views (let alone kudos and comments) here, but that only makes me appreciate the feedback I'm given so much more. <3


End file.
